A recent inkjet recording apparatus is provided with a drying section and a collecting section in addition to a recording section, where these sections are configured integrally. Therefore, even in a small space, recording on a medium for recording is continuously performed (hereinafter, the recording performed by the inkjet recording apparatus is also called “inkjet recording”), so that a recorded medium obtained by drying the material can be obtained in a short time.
Now, since the inkjet recordings can record a desired design or character easily, they are used in a wide range of fields. Among them, an inkjet recording using a fabric as a medium for recording is paid attention to.
For example, such an inkjet recording apparatus is known that a feeding-in roll for feeding in a fabric continuously and a dancer roll apparatus are provided on an upstream side of an inkjet recording section sequentially from an upstream side in a travelling direction of the fabric, while a pulling roll for continuously pulling and peeling off the fabric from a downstream end portion of a transporting conveyer intermittently transporting the fabric and a drying section in the inkjet recording section are provided on the downstream side of the inkjet recording section (for example, see PT1).